The present invention relates to a deck that is secured to a recreational vehicle for movement between a substantially horizontal operative position and a substantially vertical stored position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,468 (Baumgartner et al) discloses a recreational vehicle foldable deck. The foldable deck of Baumgartner et al consists of a rectangular platform pivotally secured along a bottom edge of the recreational vehicle. The platform is pivotally movable between a substantially horizontal operative position and a substantially vertical stored position. When the platform is in the operative position, the platform is elevated on a plane which is approximately even with the height of the wheel axles. This distance, of roughly 12 inches from the ground, is accommodated by having support members pivotally attached along a remote edge of the platform. An elevated platform of this nature presents a potential hazard as, in the absence of a guard rail, persons may fall from the platform.
What is required is a recreational vehicle foldable deck in which the risk of persons falling from the platform is reduced.
According to the present invention there is provided a recreational vehicle foldable deck which includes at least two supports adapted for attachment to a structural frame along one side of a recreational vehicle. A platform is provided having a top and an underside and is adapted with at least two xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped members. The xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped members have a first end and a second end. The first end of each of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped members is fixedly secured in spaced relation to the platform. The second end of each of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped members is pivotally secured to one of the supports. This enables the platform to be pivotally movable from a substantially vertical stored position parallel to the one side of the recreational vehicle to a substantially horizontal operative position resting at a ground surface.
With the recreational vehicle foldable deck, as described above, the platform is always resting on or immediately above the ground surface.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the recreational vehicle foldable deck, as described above, the height of recreational vehicles varies. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when either the supports or the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped members has several attachment points. By selection of attachment points, an adjustment may be made to maintain the platform close to the ground surface when in the operative position and close to the one side of the recreational vehicle when in the stored position.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the recreational vehicle foldable deck, as described above, it is preferred that the platform be in the form of a framework covered by a see-through mesh covering. This enables persons to see through windows on the recreational vehicle and air can pass through the platform to utility vents when the platform in the stored position.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the recreation vehicle foldable deck, as described above, it is preferred that the platform be segmented into two or more segments each of which is independently movable between the operative position and the stored position. This enables access to be obtained to a door on the recreational vehicle by lowering only one of the segments to the operative position. It is preferred that the size and weight of the segments be selected to enable the segments to be pivoted and manually lifted from the operative position to the stored position. It is also preferred that the segments have tension springs biasing the segments into the stored position. The biasing force of the springs serves to reduce the amount of force required to manually lift the segments from the operative position to the stored position.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the recreational vehicle foldable deck, as described above, it is preferred that some means be provided to secure the platform in the stored position. In the description that follows two such means will be described. A spring-loaded latch is described which serves to latch the platform in the stored position. In addition, a locking pin may be extended through the supports and the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped members to lock the platform in the stored position.